


Bring on the Cold

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Winter, mentions of inukashi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Rated T for language]  It's winter time, and Shion decides to make scarves for the two of them~ Nezumi being the tsun he is, accepts it but doesn't admit that he likes it...    (Short little one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring on the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was bored and thought 'what would they do for wamrth around winter' and this just kinda happened. Read and enjoy~ 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I don't own No. 6 or the characters, but if I did, boy would I have a good time

It was getting to be that time of year again. Yes, the season where the landscape is dusted with white, puffs of air escape cold lips, and the days began to shorten into dull and chilly nights. Winter was not too far off, and Shion wanted to be prepared for it. After all, this would be his first time not having an automatic heater circulating through his house, or the comfort of three large blankets he could burrow himself into. All he had was the small little stove that he and Nezumi used to cook, which is also their main source of heat around this time. Because of there little room being underground, the cold seemed to seep in slowly, though it was still unwanted, and never seemed to go away. Even with the stove on as a heater, it was still quite chilly, so Shion had asked Inukashi if they had any yarn from their traders, and for an extra few days of work, got black and white yarn. It wasn't as soft as it would be had he gotten it straight from the city, but he knew that asking for that much would be impossible, and accepted what he was given. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Nezumi asked, from where he stood preparing soup for the two to eat. They had both been quiet until now, leaving each other to do as they pleased, which was rare for Shion. 

"Can't you tell? I'm making a scarf. It's simple, really, and since it looks like it'll be snowing soon, I thought I would make us both a scarf to stay warm! What do you think?" Shion replied, smiling widely and with all innocence as he knit together a black scarf from the yarn. Nezumi stirred the pot idly, staring at the half done scarf, and shook his head. 

"It's a waste of your time. Besides, you got that from Inukashi, right? You'll have to work more now, and for a stupid piece of fabric? It's useless, if you ask me. After living here for a while, you learn to get used to your surroundings. That includes the cold, your majesty." Nezumi said, and filled a small bowl up with a ladle full of piping hot soup. He handed it to Shion, who accepted it gratefully, and did the same for himself. He left the stove on, something he wouldn't usually do, but did so for the heat it radiated. The two ate in silence, much to Nezumi's pleasure, and after their small dinner, Nezumi began reading on the bed, and Shion remained seated on the couch, resuming his progress on the scarf. At the pace he was going, he had hoped to finish it by the end of night, and the next morning he would work on his own scarf. An hour and a half later left Nezumi still on the bed, this time with a different book, and Shion on the couch, beaming at the finished product. 

"It's done! Nezumi, I finished your scarf!" Shion smiled, proud of himself for making it without any mistakes or flaws, and promptly shoved it in Nezumi's face. "Look, it turned out well!" Nezumi slowly lowered the book, glaring at the article of clothing that had dared intrude his private space. He looked from it back to Shion, who kept wiggling it in front of him, as if Nezumi wasn't aware that it existed. He sighed, followed by a light scowl, but took the scarf anyway, before Shion could find some other way to annoy him with it. Shion kept on smiling, but Nezumi didn't want him to know he was actually interested in trying on the scarf. Ignoring the urge to wrap it tightly around his neck right then and there, he instead placed it on the stack of books beside the bed, and moved to sleep. The thought of going to work and having the scarf around his neck warmed him already, but of course he wouldn't admit that. 

"If you're done, blow out the light. I have to wake up early for work, and I don't want to be tired when I do." Nezumi said, and pulled his hair out of his usual ponytail to rest for the night. Shion nodded, following his orders, and slowly made it to the bed in the dark. Of course, Shion being the less alert of the two, he tended to fall asleep quickly, and would almost always fall asleep before Nezumi did. His gentle breathing calmed Nezumi, and he too eventually fell asleep. 

Morning came, though Nezumi could never really tell other than his natural instincts waking him up early. He opened the door a crack, just enough to see the sun rising over a white landscape. So it had snowed after all, Nezumi thought, and quickly shut the door. It had gotten quite cold, and it was especially so in the early morning. He looked over to the still sleeping Shion, and then at the scarf. Nezumi picked it up, felt the softness of it and smiled, wrapping it around his neck and enjoying the warmth it gave off. He quickly got ready for work, pulling on his coat and boots, and left for the theatre. The scarf never left his neck until the plays started, and it would be placed back where it belonged before he left. Nezumi really did love the scarf, though he would never admit that to Shion, of course. 

Shion woke up, still somewhat sleepy, and found that their shared blanket was wrapped tightly around him, like a cocoon. He smiled, and looked to the stack of books where Nezumi's scarf should have been, and laughed when it wasn't there. I hope he likes it, Shion thought to himself as he boiled a pot of water for heat and began on his own scarf. It was going to be cold that winter, yes, but the two of them were prepared for the bitter chill. They both had their scarves, and both enjoyed them quite a bit, though one of the two refused to admit it. Of course, Shion knew Nezumi's thoughts, and grinned each time he saw Nezumi wearing the scarf.


End file.
